Harry Potter and the Destruction of the Muggles1&2
by Matt
Summary: This is fanfic of Harry's 5th year.


Harry Potter and The Destruction of the Muggles  
Chapter One   
Harry Potter was sitting in his bedroom, which happened to be the smallest bedroom of his Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon's house. The room is the previous room of his spoiled cousin Dudley's broken things. He has lived in their house ever since the age of one when his parents died. But Harry Potter is not a normal child, he is a wizard. A very famous wizard at that. He was the only one to survive the death curse, or  
Avada Kedavra left with nothing but a lightning shaped scar on his forehead. He survived the attack which his parents did not from Lord Voldemort an evil and powerful wizard. Then after that fateful Lord Voldemort Disappeared. But after Harry's fourth year at Hogwarts (his wizarding school) Voldemort came back into power. That is where our real story starts. Harry now had thoughts in his head of his fourth year. He knew that Voldemort was now  
in to power and probably looking from him. Harry replayed the pictures of Cedric Diggory in his mind. A flash of death green light, and the words Avada Kedavra, then GONE! Cedric went down in the flash. Harry shook his head trying not to think about it. He tried to think of Hagrid's words to comfort him, "What comin' will come an' we'll meet it when it does." He knew inside that Hagrid was right but he still had a bad pain inside that  
Voldemort was going to burst into his room at any second and kill him. Then suddenly a tap at his window, he jumped up! It was only pig, his best friend's owl. He was so relieved. He went over to the window to retrieve the letter. The letter read:  
Dear Harry,  
Hello! My Mom and Dad really want you to come as quick as possible. She even made this little not at the bottom, so all you have to do is get your Uncle to sign. Only my father and me are coming to pick you up. We'll pick you up on Sunday, July 15. My Mom wishes you could come earlier but Dumbledore said to her privately that it is better if you came around just the midpoint of July.   
Ron  
  
Message below to sign  
Dear Mr.and Mrs. Dursley:  
We would like for Harry to come stay with us again. My husband and Harry's friend will be in a muggle car and clothing to better suite you. I you sign below and have Harry send this back, they will be there to pick him up on July 15.  
Sincerely,  
Mrs. Weasly  
sign__________________  
Harry was so excited. But then he got that feeling in his gut again about asking Uncle Vernon to sign it. He sacredly started down the stairs. He walked into the kitchen where Dudley was stuffing his face, and Uncle Vernon was packing his briefcase and Aunt Petunia was sticking her head out the window to hear  
a conversation amongst the neighbors. Then Harry said "Er.. Uncle Vernon."  
"What!" he shouted back dropping a pen in his briefcase.   
" I wanted to know if you could sign this to give to Mrs. Weasly so they can pick me up and I Er... can st-"  
"IF YOU THINK I AM GOING TO LET THEM JUST COME POPPING OUT OF MY CHIMNEY AGAIN THE YOU GOT ANOTHER THING COMING!" screamed Mr. Dursley.  
"THEY'RE COMING BY CAR AND WEARING MUGGLE CLOTHING!" Harry yelled back.   
"FINE!" He grabbed the note and signed on the line Mrs. Weasly put and then yelled "NOW GO UPSTAIRS!"   
Harry ran upstairs, so relieved. He went into his room and attached the note to Pig. The next few days were about the most boring he had ever had. He got more food and water though whenever he mentioned Sirius (which he found funny).   
It was now 3 days before the 15. Harry was eating breakfast while Uncle Vernon was watching the news, Dudley on the other hand was watching cartoons in the living room. Then a report came on: " This just in! A supermarket about 100 miles from London exploded today! There are no survivors!" Then Harry started think some non-magic people are as horrible as Voldemort. " There is no explanation to how it happened! Investigators are puzzled. The store  
beside them was not blown up, but everyone inside was mysteriously dead! They're are no wounds or any other gas intoxication that could have been from the explosion, it was almost as if it was magic!" At those words Uncle Vernon spun around and looked into Harry's deep eyes! Harry was shocked, he didn't know what to do. BOOM BOOM BOOM There was a very loud bang on the door, and then the door fell over and there in the doorway was someone Harry did  
not expect it was........  
Harry Potter and the Destruction of the Muggles  
Chapter 2  
HAGRID! Hagrid walked in when Harry said, " Hagrid! What are you doing here?"   
" HIM!!!!" Mr. Dursley remembered Hagrid from five years ago, when they first met on the boat house. Hagrid stood there in the doorway with his little pink umbrella in his hand.   
" Hello 'arr, Professor Dumbledore sent me and I-"   
" YOU GET OUT RIGHT NOW!" shrieked Mr. Dursley.  
" Stifle yourself you great prune and sit sown!" Hagrid said pointing his little pink  
at umbrella in his face. So he sat down, scared. He remembered what he did to Dudley last time he saw him, he gave him a pig's tail.   
"I need to take 'arry right now, come on 'arry I'll explain on the train."  
"Where are we going?" Harry asked.   
"I'll tell you in the car, come on now." The Dursley's were frozen in their spots. Harry however had one thing in his mind: car? Harry and Hagrid walked outside and their in the road was a car with none  
other than Fudge, the Minister of Magic. He went into the car. Hagrid on the other hand did not have an easy time getting in the car. He had to squeeze in very tight. Then Fudge who he found wasn't really driving the car, his wand was, began to explain.  
" Harry, an explosion occurred today and we believe it was done by uh.. You-Know-Who and we believe he could be on his way to get you so we are taking somewhere where he won't. "  
Where?" asked Harry.  
"You are going to stay at the home of Headmaster/Professor Dumbledore. He has a home that is currently not known to anybody but close friends. We feel that it is the best place for you to be."   
Thoughts streamed through Harry's mind, he killed all those muggles! I'll be safe though I'll be with Dumbledore, which is the only person he was ever scared of! Then he said," Can I still go to Hogwarts?"   
"Yes Harry, right now that would be one of the  
safest places to be, Dumbledore will not leave Hogwarts at all and if he absolutely has to, than we will have all students in there dormitories and all teachers guarding and a crowd of Aurors hidden in the school, that we will call to Hogwarts only if he has to leave though.   
Harry was happy but then he asked " So I guess I am not going to Ron's then?"   
" No Harry we are getting your closet friends Ron, Hermione, and their Immediate family to  
Dumbledore's House. He has a mansion so it should do fine. After about 30 minutes they arrived at the train station and took a train ride to a very woodsy area.   
Once they got there, Harry asked " Where are we?"   
" We 'ave to touch that portkey and then we'll be at Dumbledore's," Hagrid said in his usual soft tone. They went to a pine cone stood around it and touched it. They disappeared and reappeared at Dumbledore's place.   
There Dumbledore was, in the middle of a large room and then he said, " I have a lookout on Ron and Hermione in this crystal ball." Then they looked into the crystal ball and at Hermione's house something happened. BOOM! One side of the house exploded a man was standing by the rubbish none other than Voldemort!  
  
  



End file.
